Sonic odcinek 66
Czy ktokolwiek mógłby mi pomóc? Szukam zaginionego odcinka Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. thumb|Scena z odcinka.Jestem pewny, że niektórzy z Was pamiętają ten odcinek, jeśli pochodzicie z północnej części Virginii. Wracając do samego początku - obejrzałem go, mając osiem lat i przypominam sobie, że był dokładnie 66 pierwszego sezonu (w gruncie rzeczy był to jedyny sezon) i puszczono go tylko i wyłącznie w północnej Virginii, ponieważ stacja nadająca zignorowała polecenie nie puszczania owego odcinka z powodu niezwykle brutalnych treści wyłącznie dla dorosłych. Była to decyzja stacji, gdyż wykupili oni prawa thumb|Inna scena z odcinka.konsorcjum w tej okolicy - zostali oni później pozwani do sądu przez zaniepokojonych rodziców po tym jak u kilku dzieci zdiagnozowano lekkie załamania nerwowe skutkujące krwotokami, drastycznymi koszmarami i wymiotami. Nikt nie zginął po tym jak odcinek został wyświetlony, a starsi widzowie wydawali się odporni na wymienione powyżej objawy, warto jednak podkreślić, że po tym incydencie zatrzymano produkcję kolejnych sezonów, całą sprawę zatuszowano, a bajka została zastąpiona przez inną nazwaną po prostu “Sonic the Hedgehog”. Zacząłem moje poszukiwania po licznych koszmarach, które miałem oglądając go ponownie po 16 latach. Były one bardzo realistyczne, zawierały wizję ludzi, którzy stoją w jednym rzędzie, trzymając się za twarz z rozpaczy. Stali oni w jednej linii rozciągającej się na całą długość ulicy i najwyraźniej opuszczali swoje auta (zostawiali drzwi otwarte), by przyłączyć się do tych, którzy już na nich czekali. Wszyscy byli przeraźliwie chudzi, nadzy, a to, co mówili wydawało się jakby puszczone od tyłu. Nie mówili wiele, gdyż przeważał głównie bezsilny szloch. Całe zjawisko miało kolor ciemnoczerwony, jakby słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, choć nie było w stanie całkowicie zajść. Wszyscy ci, którzy nie znajdowali się wzdłuż linii leżeli wszędzie dookoła - martwi. Niewiele mogę sobie przypomnieć z tych snów oprócz tego, co napisałem wcześniej. Niektóre szczegóły wskazują na pewien rodzaj zamieszek, takie jak śmiertelne rozróby z udziałem policji, rozbite okna, przewrócone auta, a nawet walące się wieżowce gdzieś w oddali; jednak ludzie stojący w linii w ogóle nie zwracali na to uwagi - po prostu szlochali, a w międzyczasie linia posuwała się naprzód. Okropne sny skończyły się wtedy, gdy jeden z nich spojrzał prosto na mnie - nic nie mówił, ale poruszał się w bardzo nienaturalny sposób, jego ramiona zginały się pod kątem 45 stopni, nogi zaś dziwacznie “rozprzestrzeniały się” nad ziemią, w momencie, gdy szeroko otworzył usta, wszyscy zrobili to samo, efektownie choć minimalnie zmieniając swoje pozy na nienaturalne - skupili swój wzrok na mnie. Obudziłem się ze łzami w oczach. Moim pierwszym krokiem w odnalezieniu odcinka, było odwiedzenie stacji, z której został on puszczony. Nie ma nic dziwacznego w związku z tą stacją. Stary zarząd już dawno przeszedł w niepamięć, jeden z nich popełnił samobójstwo w miejscu, które wskazał mi nowy manager, który przejął stację. Z kubkiem kawy w ręce ja i manager rozmawialiśmy na temat przeszłości stacji. Celowo chciałem nakierować rozmowę na kwestię zagubionego odcinka – jak się okazało miałem do tego prawo. Kiedy podjąłem temat, John (teraz już będziecie go znać), dosłownie wypluł kawę, oblewając nią sobie spodnie. Powiedział, że jest to dla niego osobista sprawa i, jak się okazało, John był synem pierwszego właściciela stacji. Był na tyle uprzejmy by wytłumaczyć mi, że legalne opłaty, które jego ojciec otrzymywał w związku z mailami - zarówno od dzieci jak i rodziców, zaprowadziły go zbyt daleko i w konsekwencji powiesił się w rodzinnej kuchni. Trochę wycofałem się, gdy usłyszałem tę historię I zorientowałem się, że kopałem zbyt głęboko, zadecydowałem porzucić to szaleństwo i zakończyć pracę, ale przed wyjściem z biura Johna, powiedział, że może wysłać mi e-maila z jego przemyśleniami. Chciał, żebym się dowiedział co się wtedy wydarzyło, jego ciekawość była prawie równa mojej, nie jest to zadziwiające biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ten odcinek zabił jego ojca. Powiedziałem mu więc, że przyjrzę się temu bliżej i wrócę tu spowrotem, jeśli czegokolwiek się dowiem. W listach wysyłanych do stacji, jak się możecie spodziewać, były różne treści. Zagniewana matka pytała co to za stacja, która wypuszcza takie świństwa. Opłaty rosły w dziesiątki tysięcy dolarów i oczywiście były też rysunki dzieci, które przedstawiały sceny z odcinka. Odmienną rzeczą była krew i niezwyczajne ciemne kolory występujące w czasie odcinka. Okropne rzeczy takie jak Robotnik (jeden z bohaterów) wymiotujący krwią czy Tails (kolejny bohater) płaczący nad zwłokami pierzastych, bezgłowych ptaków. Jednak jeden list mocno przykuł moją uwagę. List wysłany ze studia, które produkowało owe przygody Sonica: ”Dziękujemy za nabycie praw do emisji Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ©Sega 1993-1994 wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, w załączniku lista odcinków, ich opisy, odcinki 1-66 całego pierwszego sezonu oraz informacje odnośnie oceny i czasu emisji”. Na dole strony wypisano krótką notkę: ”Odcinek 66 nie może być przeznaczony do emisji! Jest to błąd bazy danych i zawiera uszkodzony materiał. JS”. Zacząłem na poważnie szukać tego filmiku, jednak bez skutku. Mój plan „B ” zakładał, że popytam ludzi wysyłających listy do stacji na temat emisji i tego jak oni to odebrali. Ci, którzy do tego czasu się nie przeprowadzili odpowiadali mi zbywającymi „nie wiem” albo „tylko nie to, znowu”, ale udało mi się z jednym mężczyzną, będący mniej więcej w moim wieku, który pamiętał i nagrał odcinek na kasecie. Zaprosił mnie do środka i pokazał kasetę VHS ze wspomnianym nagraniem, była mocno zbutwiała przez lata zaniedbania, gdyż trzymał ją w piwnicy. Jedyne kawałki, które potrafiłem rozpoznać to Tails krzyczący na Sonica ze łzami w oczach „Jak mogłeś, Sonic? Coś ty zrobił?!”. Reszta nagrania była stabilna, czasem dało się słyszeć krzyk i jakieś powykręcane postacie - nie były to ani zwierzęta ani ludzie; bardziej figury gapiące się na widza, ich okrągłe usta i otwarte czarne oczy emitowały nieznaczny pisk. Kaseta wywołała we mnie dreszcze, spytałem czy mógłbym zabrać ją w celu badań, które przeprowadzałem nad tym nagraniem. Mężczyzna zgodził się bardzo łatwo i przyrzekłem mu, że będę się z nim kontaktował, tak samo jak z Johnem. Wróciłem do biura Johna wraz z kasetą i oglądaliśmy ją już ok. 15 minut, kiedy John nagle podskoczył na swoim krześle. Powiedział mi, że widział postać z czarnymi oczami. To coś mówiło, ale przez krótką chwilę. Twierdził, że usta tego czegoś się ruszały, próbując wypowiedzieć, jak przypuszczał, słowo „wieczność”. Obejrzeliśmy ten urywek nagrania coś koło trzydzieści razy i za każdym razem oboje próbowaliśmy zatrzymać kadr na tej postaci, jednak kiedy nam się udawało, postać i tak znikała. Zaprzestałem w tym momencie pracy; potrzebowaliśmy lepszej kopii, żeby w końcu odkryć, dlaczego ten konkretny odcinek kończy sezon i dlaczego wywoływał u mnie koszmary przez większą część mojego dzieciństwa. Po krótkiej wycieczce do Francji i rozmowie ze studiem animacji, zadzwoniłem do firmy. Powiedziano mi dosadnie, że nigdy nie było odcinka 66, a ostatnim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu jest 65. Wiedząc, że jest to ślepy zaułek, zadzwoniłem jeszcze raz tym razem z innego telefonu z zapytaniem o kontakt do aktorów podkładających głos w bajce. Wszystkie informacje okazały się nieaktualne, rzekome telefony aktorów Robotnika, Scratcha, Groundera i Sonica informowały, że „nie ma takiego numeru”, pokonałem jednak przeciwności i udało mi się połączyć z Christopherem Evanem Welchem (głos Tailsa) i umówić na fałszywy wywiad na temat jego kariery w latach 90’. Chris pojawił się, jak możecie się spodziewać, z wyluzowanym uśmiechem na ustach, przeciętny facet. Kiedy usiadł zapytałem go o jego role w zespole i telewizji i jak wypracował sobie drogę do Sonica. Kiedy tylko podjąłem ten temat, aktor stał się bardzo cichy i sprawiał wrażenie wymijającego się od odpowiedzi. Spytałem go konkretnie o odcinek 66 i w przygotowaniu na odpowiedź biorąc oddech, po prostu przestał. Jego źrenice mocno się zwęziły, spojrzał na mnie i odrzekł, że sezon skończył się na 65 odcinku. Oczywiście ja wiedziałem lepiej co jest grane i zacząłem go pytać o jego kwestię, kiedy mówi do Sonica i co Sonic zrobił. Dotknął ręką twarzy, ale nie w geście frustracji, ale by otrzeć oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział, że scenariusz ułożył Jeffrey Scott - był to bardzo miły człowiek i bardzo cierpliwy dla Chrisa (Chris miał wtedy 11 lat), ale kiedy sezon pierwszy chylił się ku końcowi, Jeffrey nagle stał się mocno rozdrażniony i wszyscy go denerwowali, włącznie z 11-letnim Chrisem. Aktorzy Robotnika i Sonica grozili rezygnacją dalszej współpracy ze względu na rosnącą frustrację i gniew Jeffreya, jednak główny producent zapłacił im ogromne pieniądze po to by zagrali właśnie ten skrypt. Najwyraźniej Jeffrey otrzymał polecenie z góry, konkretnie firmy Sega - jak tylko Chris sięga pamięcią czas produkcji sezonu, było to biznesowe pierwszeństwo. Chris wytłumaczył mi jak w miarę czytania skryptu otaczała ich atmosfera żalu i terroru, tak jakby stracili bliskiego przyjaciela albo członka rodziny lub jakby widzieli, jak umierają przed nimi, opowiedział o bliznach na strunach głosowych od krzyku, do którego się zmuszał odtwarzając skrypt. Mówił o krwi, która ciekła z ust aktorów Robotnika i Sonica. Nagrywanie skończyło się, gdy ochrona wyprowadziła aktorów ze studia w czasie procesu tworzenia odcinka, gdyż ledwo żyli z powodu dużej utraty krwi. Jego matka zabrała go stamtąd następnego dnia, martwiąc się o jego bezpieczeństwo. W tym momencie przerwałem wywiad prosząc o kopię, jednak studio nigdy nie wysłało aktorom żadnej kopii tego nagrania. To tyle jeśli chodzi o wyniki moich poszukiwań odcinka 66. Słyszałem, że kopia może znajdować się w studiu we Francji, ale mój budżet nie jest wystarczający by zdobyć to nagranie. Wiem jednak, że ono istnieje i że wielu ludzi musi mieć gdzieś choćby kasetę VHS z kopią i to dlatego zwracam się z prośbą przez Internet. Pomóżcie mi w poszukiwaniach. Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Opowiadania